


Stress Relief

by flyingfoxtopus



Series: Stress Relief [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 1940s, Anal Play, Captain America: The First Avenger, Dom Steve Rogers, Handcuffs, Light Bondage, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, WW2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:48:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23234236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingfoxtopus/pseuds/flyingfoxtopus
Summary: Peggy worries about her boy. Steve has been having a rough time managing the job of being Captain America. All he wants to do is get out in the field and end the war. All he seems to be allowed to do is play politics. Biting his tongue all day stresses him out.Peggy knows how to help him relax. Her boy likes a surprise. And she has plans she knows he's going to like. Almost as much as he likes her handcuffs.Peggy get's more than she bargained for when Steve surprises her right back.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers
Series: Stress Relief [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686559
Comments: 13
Kudos: 136





	Stress Relief

**Author's Note:**

> Because We could all use a little stress relief some times.
> 
> Fun historical note, did you know that KY Jelly was invented in 1904? And that, much like tampons, nurses figured out what it's true calling was well before anyone else put two and two together.
> 
> There now you've learned something and this hasn't been a completely self indulgent adventure.
> 
> It is pretty indulgent though, so go ahead and indulge.

The second pair of handcuffs clicked closed around brass of the bed frame. Peggy hoped she wasn’t being as stupid as she felt. She was very exposed like this. Bent over the end of Steve’s bed. Arms held wide by the hand cuffs around her wrists. Knees on his foot locker, on a pillow, she wanted to look uncomfortable not be uncomfortable. Her ass pointed directly at the door, covered only by her lace trimmed black pants, and the hem of a too short black eyelet slip.  
  
She wasn’t being as reckless as it might appear. She had the key to the handcuffs on a chain around her neck and a shim shoved into the teeth of the cuff on her right wrist. It would come open if she tugged right.  
  
Steve might not be expecting this late-night visit, but it shouldn’t come as too much of a shock either. Steve liked this kind of surprise. Especially after a long day of meetings. And today had been a particularly long day for her boy. He would appreciate the chance to blow off a little steam and actually call the shots for a bit. She rather needed it too after one too many officers questioned her inclusion in those same meetings.  
  
A long low whistle snapped Peggy out of her fretting… and plunged her head long into a new kind of worry.  
  
Steve was back and he wasn’t alone. Peggy was completely frozen. Steve never let people come up to his room. He valued his privacy too much.  
  
“Shit Stevie. Officers really do get better beds. Mine never looks like that.” That was Barnes. Of course, it was Barnes. He was the exception to every rule when it came to Steve.  
  
“To be fair mine doesn’t either most of the time.” The chuckle in Steve’s voice relaxed Peggy a hair and stopped her jerking out of the hand cuffs and stuttering.  
  
She’d put herself in this position because she was curious what Steve would do. If he wasn’t upset by this development, she would let things play out at least a little.  
  
“May I?” Bucky asked. Peggy could feel him rubbing the laced trim of her underwear between his fingers.  
  
The bed sagged next to Peggy’s head. She looked up to see Steve perched on the edge. He reached out and rubbed his thumb over her cheek. “Wha’d’ya think Pegs? You know what to say of you don’t want this.”  
  
Peggy swallowed. She did know. Her safe word was custard. All she had to do was say it. Or even something close and Steve would send Bucky away, get these handcuffs off her, and spend the rest of the night holding and reassuring her.  
  
But no. She felt a little guilty about it. But she was rather curious what Barnes wanted to do and what Steve would let him. “I’ll follow your orders Captain.”  
  
“That’s my girl.” Steve crooned rubbing his thumb over her lips. “Go ahead Buck.”  
  
Warm fingers closed around the waist of Peggy’s underwear and stripped them down to her knees. Peggy braced herself. Expecting fingers or even his cock to slid inside her. She wasn’t completely soak, but she had been thinking about Steve arriving home for a while so she was slippery enough that it shouldn’t hurt.  
  
Instead he took his time. Running his nails up the back of her thighs. Spreading her cheeks apart. Rubbing the flat of his palm over her slit, not pressing hard enough to give her the kind friction she craved. It felt like he was inspecting her. Peggy felt a deep blush creeping down her neck and chest.  
  
Steve shifted so Peggy’s head was in his lap. Cheek resting against the wool of his trousers. She could feel a bulge next to her head. Steve, obviously mostly hard if not all the way there. He gently massaged the back of her neck and her shoulders. “What. do you think Buck?”  
  
“I think she’s the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.” Bucky growled digging his fingers into her hips.  
  
“Are you going to thank Sargent Barnes for the compliment Peggy?” Steve asked running a finger under the strap of her slip.  
  
Peggy looked up at him incredulous. _Thank him_. Peggy might be playing submissive tonight, but she wasn’t _that_ submissive.  
  
Steve raised one eyebrow, face impassive. When Peggy stayed silent, he nodded to Bucky.  
  
Peggy didn’t have time to wonder at that nod before, a sharp slap across her right ass cheek made her gasp. Barnes had spanked her. He had actually spanked her. Like she was some kind of petulant child… and she had liked it. She bit her lip and looked down.  
  
“Still no answer?” Steve asked, stroking her hair. “Hit her again Buck. The other side this time.”  
  
The second slap was harder. Peggy yelped and jerked away as best she could in her restraints. She buried her face in Steve’s lap. Rubbing her cheek against his trapped erection in the process.  
  
“Four more.” Steve said evenly. Hand resting lightly on the back of her head.  
  
Four more blows fell in quick succession. Leaving Peggy feeling raw and vulnerable.  
  
Steve cupped her chin and tipped her face up to look at him. “Come on Pegs. All you have to do is thank Bucky for the compliment. He's right you know. You’re gorgeous all exposed like that. I could'a finished in my pants walking in on that.”  
  
Behind her Bucky pressed a soft kiss to each of her cheeks. Right in the centre of his hand prints.  
  
Peggy leaned into Steve’s touch. “Yes Captain. Of course, Captain.” She twisted to look over her shoulder as best she could. Barnes was standing close behind her. Running his hands thoughtfully over her rear. He certainly looked appreciative. “Thank you, Sargent Barnes. I’m glad you liked the view.”  
  
Steve smiled and kissed her forehead. “Why don’t you go ahead and show her how much you like the view Buck?”  
  
“My pleasure _Captain_.” Bucky drew out the last word playfully. Teasing Steve for the use of his rank here of all places.  
  
Peggy heard the sound of a shirt hitting the floor. Followed by the clink of Bucky undoing his belt.  
  
Over Peggy’s head, Steve watched Bucky hungrily. Bucky was taking his time. Making a meal of striping to his skin. Peggy wondered exactly what it looked like. Was Barnes as pretty naked as her Steve was? She’d seen him shirtless enough to make a good guess, but she was in the dark about arguably the most important part. The mystery was driving her crazy. In the best way.  
  
The reality looked like it was driving her boy pretty crazy too. Steve palmed himself through his pants. Something Peggy appreciated since it at least gave her _some_ kind of show. Steve tipped her head to the side and kissed her long and deep. His tongue delving into her mouth greedily. “You’ll like this Pegs. I promise.”  
  
Bucky hands closed around her thighs again. Pulling her legs apart and forcing her to arch her back even more.  
  
The warm wet press of his mouth caught her off guard. Bucky devoured her. Long licks from one end of her slit to the other. A little swirl around the tight cluster of nerves, a quick dip inside her, then back to the beginning.  
  
His hands were still on her thighs, holding her firmly in place. Fingertips digging into her flesh. The pressure a sweet counterpoint to the things he was doing with his mouth.  
  
Every few strokes he would stop. Close his lips over her most sensitive parts and suck. The tugging sensation making her even more sensitive when he went back to flicking it with the tip of his tongue.  
  
Peggy panted, gripping the chains on the hand cuffs desperately. If Bucky kept doing that it wouldn’t take long for her to finish.  
  
Steve eased himself off the bed. Pacing along the length of the room towards Bucky. Peggy followed him with her eyes until he moved out of her line of sight. He was still wearing his full dress uniform. He hadn’t even taken off his jacket. What was so arousing about the idea that he was still fully dressed while she was so dishevelled and Bucky was, if she was right about how much had come off during his little show, completely naked?  
  
She shuddered as Steve slipped an experimental finger inside her. Right over Barnes face and that far too clever tongue of his. He slid in and out creating sweet delicious friction that helped move her towards her climax. Peggy pressed her face into the mattress. Bubbles of pleasure running through her veins like she was full of cola.  
  
The finger diapered just as the bubbles started to gather in the pit of her stomach. She felt Steve press a kiss to her tailbone. “Don’t finish yet beautiful. I’m not done with you.”  
  
Peggy took a deep shaky breath. Steve said not yet. She could hold off a little while longer. Oh, but she did feel good. Especially when Bucky filled the space Steve had. Managing to work two fingers inside of her without stopping his attention to her clit.  
  
Steve folded a coin into Peggy’s hand. She closed her fingers tightly around it. It felt like a half crown, probably the change from their dinner out. A shudder of anticipation ran through her. There was only one reason he would do that. She wasn’t going to be able to say her safe word. Her mouth was going to be busy.  
  
There was a zip and a rustle of cloth just outside her field of view. Then the bed dipped again and Steve was back in front of her. Naked perfection, with his glorious erection inches away from her face. The tip glistening with eager drops. Peggy felt her mouth start to water. Very busy.  
  
“Open up beautiful.” Steve growled low in his throat. Stroking Peggy’s jaw and making her look up at him. She obeyed. Opening her mouth and looking up at him through her lashes. A completely debauched expression she knew he loved. “Good girl. You’re always hungry for me, aren’t you?”  
  
A hot flush raced across Peggy’s cheeks. She didn’t have long to feel embarrassed. Steve thrust into her mouth. Making gentle slow strokes until her jaw got used to his size. Once he felt her relax, he sped up a hair thrusting deeper at the same time.  
  
Bucky did… something… with his tongue and his fingers. She had no idea what the actual movement would look like, but whatever it was it felt amazing. Peggy moaned in pleasure, at least as best she could around the thick member in her mouth.  
  
Steve seemed to like when she moaned. Reaching over her to grab what she assumed was a fist full of Bucky’s hair. Bucky's mouth lost contact with her and she heard him give a small surprised gasp of his own.  
  
“Make her do that again.” Peggy wasn’t entirely sure Steve’s commanding voice wouldn’t be enough to make her do it all on its own. She did like when he took charge. Almost as much as she liked when he surrendered to her.  
  
“Sir yes sir.” Bucky put his full effort into making Peggy moan again. Tongue swirling around her sensitive clit. Fingers curling inside her to press on the spot that drove her crazy.  
  
It didn’t take him long to get her moaning again. Moaning and melting. Her entire body felt limp with pleasure. The only thing keeping her from slumping into the bed was Steve’s hand cupping the back of her head as he used her mouth to find his own enjoyment.  
  
Steve pulled out just as she reached her final pinnacle. Letting Peggy moan and gasp unimpeded.  
  
Pleasure coursed through her. Bursts of euphoria going off behind her eyes like flash bulbs. The orgasm shook her for long seconds making her limbs shake and her breath catch.  
  
Steve bent down as the last wave of pleasure subsided. He smoothed her hair back from her face kissing her softly. “Beautiful Peggy. You’re always so beautiful.”  
  
Bucky came around and sat on the edge of the bed next to Steve. Peggy found herself drooling all over again. He was almost as pretty as Steve. Leaner, with a soft haze of dark hair covering his chest and leading the eye down to a perfect erection. A touch smaller than Steve’s, but with a slight curve that she was sure would give him an _excellent_ angle when he was in her.  
  
“See something you like doll?” Bucky asked stroking himself lazily.  
  
Peggy blushed and looked up into Steve’s smile. She felt guilty for not feeling guilty. Steve was a Greek god. Inhumanly perfect from head to toe, and inside too. How could she want to sleep with someone else? But she did. And from the mischievous glint in Steve’s eyes, he knew and he was more than okay with the idea.  
  
Steve carefully undid the chain around Peggy’s neck, letting the key slid into his hand. Two quick motions and he had her wrists free. Steve lifted her into his lap, her panties falling all the way off in the move. Taking her hands in his, he chafed her skin gently to make sure the blood was flowing. He ducked his head and kissed a line from the hinge of her jaw to her clavicle. “Bucky’s going to fuck you now. Is that alright beautiful?”  
  
Peggy nodded.  
  
Bucky smacked the inside of her thigh. Just hard enough to sting. “You gotta say it out loud if you want it to happen doll.”  
  
Peggy lifted her chin determinedly. He wanted her to say it did he? Well she would say it then. And see how well he handled hearing it. “Yes. I want Bucky to fuck me. I want his cock deep inside me. I want him to make me come again.”  
  
Bucky growled and slipped his fingers back inside her. “God damn. Do you have any idea how sexy it is to hear that in your accent?”  
  
Steve chuckled and tightened the arm around Peggy’s waist. He knew that she was deliberately trying to drive Bucky crazy. “Oh, she knows.”  
  
Bucky grabbed the hem of her slip, dragging it over her head. Leaving her completely naked in Steve’s lap.  
  
Steve handed Bucky a condom from the bedside table. Carefully arranging Peggy on her back in the middle of the bed, her legs on either side of Bucky’s knees, he bent down and gently sucked on each of her nipples leaving them rock hard and pointed up at Bucky. Almost an invitation.  
  
One Bucky took. Rolling one of them between his thumb and forefinger as he licked his lips hungrily.  
  
Steve rubbed Bucky’s shoulder and stood up.  
  
“Steve?” Peggy had thought he would hold her through the act. Run his hands all over her and whisper dirty things in her ear.  
  
“Don’t worry beautiful. I’m right here watching.” Steve tucked her hair behind her ear. The tender gesture a reminder that this was a game. That she didn’t have anything real to worry about. “Fuck her Bucky.”  
  
Bucky's hungry look transformed into one of savage joy. Peggy felt herself react to that look. More moisture ran down her legs. Bucky lined himself up against her entrance. Steve offered him a palmful of clear oozy lubricant. Bucky rubbed it over her before stroking more onto himself.  
  
Peggy said a silent thanks to the nurses who had started sporadically slipping her bottles of surgical lube with knowing winks. It had started before she and Steve had done more than kiss. By now, they both had quite a stalk pile squirreled away in their respective rooms. Wet as Peggy was, she knew a little extra lubrication never went amiss. Especially not when it came to playing with boys the size of these two.  
  
Bucky thrust into her. Long and slow. Driving deep into her and pulling almost all the way out with every stroke. “Shit Stevie. She’s so fucking tight.”  
  
“Don’t get distracted Barnes.” Steve settled on the edge of the bed. Back against the headboard, he watched them with an intense thoughtful air. His fist moving absently in his lap.  
  
She had been right about that little curve. Barnes was hitting all the right places. Peggy arched her back to look at Steve upside down. She wanted Steve to see how much she was enjoying herself. See and know that he was ultimately responsible. If the position also presented Bucky with full access to bite her neck and shoulder… well he was enough of a gentleman to make sure he didn’t leave bruises anywhere that would show.  
  
Steve rubbed a thumb over his lips. “Harder.”  
  
Peggy bit her own lip. Oh, that wicked man. Harder was exactly what she needed right now.  
  
Bucky was good at following Steve’s orders. He shifted his wait. Setting his hands on either side of her head. Looming over her, big, and masculine, and solid. His hips snapped into her harder and faster.  
  
Peggy gasped and squirmed under him. Rocking her hips to meet him.  
  
Bucky curled his hand around her throat. He didn’t squeeze. Didn’t press down. Just gripped her tight enough to let her know that he could do either if he wanted to. That he was in charge.  
  
She almost hated to admit how much that did it for her. The controlled power there.  
  
Almost, but not quite. Peggy let the illicit thrill carry over the edge of a second orgasm. Biting her lip to stop from screaming as she shook and clamped down on him.  
  
Bucky kiss her neck softly as the feeling subsided. Gently nuzzling the skin where his hand had been. Sweetly apologetic after being rough with her, the same way Steve always was.  
  
Steve flipped them both over. Scooping his arms under her and lifting them both as easily as he lifted Peggy on her own. He dropped Bucky on his back, Peggy straddling him. Stepping away, Steve stalked around the perimeter of the bed like he was trying to decide if he liked this new pose or not. He stopped, obviously having made a decision. “Hold her still.”  
  
Still half inside her, Bucky wrapped his hand tight around her hips holding her securely in place on top of him. His lips curled in a wicked grin.  
  
Peggy squirmed a little. She wanted to know what Steve had planned. The bed creaked. Steve climbing onto it where she couldn’t see him. She could feel him, the aura of strength radiating off him like heat as he knelt behind her and between Bucky’s legs.  
  
A slick finger rubbed gentle circles around her other hole. Peggy let out a long shaky sigh as Steve pressed it into her. So that was Steve’s plan.  
  
A second finger joined the first. More lube pouring over them. He was warming her up. Stretching her open so he would fit inside without hurting her. This was something else they had played with before. But never while Peggy was already so full.  
  
“This alright Pegs? Do you like it? Should I keep going?” Steve asked. His other hand coming up to kneed the soft round flesh of her ass.  
  
“Steve.” Peggy breathed the name. It felt… it felt like nothing had ever felt before. It felt _lovely_.  
  
Buck pinched one of her nipples and twisted just enough to make a flash of pain shoot through her. “You are terrible at answering questions doll. Stevie asked if you like what he’s doing. Answer him.”  
  
Peggy didn’t even try to make a show of defiance this time. Curling around Bucky’s chest and canting her hips towards Steve submissively. She didn’t just want Steve to keep going. She needed him to. “Yes. Yes, I like it. Please Steve. I want you inside me too.”  
  
“Now that’s a better answer.” Bucky said thrusting up into her. The movement made Steve’s fingers feel even bigger. Bucky was obviously as aroused as she was by Steve’s plan. She wondered if he would be able to feel Steve through her. Now there was a wicked thought.  
  
Bucky let out a hiss of surprise and pain. The thrusting stopped. The fingers inside her stilling too.  
  
“Holding her still means holding still yourself.” Steve growled ominously. Peggy could feel his breath hot on the back of her neck. He must be towering over them. Throwing that big bulk of his around.  
  
Not that Bucky was intimidated. He smirked up from under her, roguish as ever. “Yeah? Or what?”  
  
“Or this.” Peggy couldn’t see what Steve did, but whatever it was made Bucky gasp and buck under her.  
  
“Holy fucking shit, Stevie.” Bucky groaned his entire body going tense between Peggy’s legs. His hands tightening on her hips.  
  
She would definitely have bruises tomorrow. A constellation covering her hips in shape of his fingerprints. Knowing Steve, he would find a way to match his hands to the shape when they were somewhere, she couldn’t tear his clothes off. He loved reminding her of all the dirty things they did. At some point someone was going to guess why he insisted on lifting Peggy on and off tables and in and out of cars.  
  
Peggy twisted around to see what was happening behind her.  
  
She wasn’t the only one with two of Steve’s fingers jammed inside them. Although the ones in Bucky lacked the tell-tale wet glint of lubricant to help ease their way. Steve was being very mean to Bucky. She licked her lips. Filthy ideas popping into her head.  
  
“Tonight isn’t about you. It’s about Peggy. Now hold still until I tell you to move.” Steve scolded moving the fingers in and out.  
  
Bucky pressed his face into Peggy’s shoulder with a groan. He nodded. His breathing growing more ragged as Steve continued to pump his fingers in and out.  
  
Steve kissed Peggy softly. His eyes full of warm affection for her. “Turn back around beautiful. Lesson time is over and we’re back to taking care of you.”  
  
“Yes Captain.” Peggy purred turning to face Bucky. She felt more than heard him sigh and shudder under her as Steve extracted his fingers.  
  
He pulled her to his chest again. One hand on the back of her neck, the other arm around her ribs. It almost felt like cuddling. The soft affection of a different kind of lovers.  
  
That thought sent a hundred different fantasies racing through Peggy’s mind. She filed them away for lonely nights when Steve was faraway across the channel. This wasn’t the moment to wonder if making love to Bucky was anything like making love to Steve. Or what it would be like to have both of them purr and rub against her. Like kittens, instead of tonight’s big predatory boys.  
  
This was the time to relax as Steve returned to working her open. Once he was satisfied that she could handle at least his initial girth, Steve pulled his fingers free. Peggy made a noise best described as a whimper at the loss.  
  
Steve just chuckled and moved in closer behind her. Thick sticky surgical lubricant sliding slickly against her skin as he lined himself up.  
  
Bucky and Peggy moaned in unison as Steve slid slowly into her. He gave her a few moments to become accustom to the sensation before he started to move.  
  
Peggy's eyes rolled back in her head. She had thought his fingers were lovely. They were nothing compared to the real thing.  
  
“That’s my girl. You take me so good, beautiful.” Steve growled. His voice rough and husky.  
  
“ _Steve_.” Bucky groaned. Peggy could feel him twitching inside her. He was trying to listen to Steve and hold still, but it was a losing battle.  
  
Steve chuckled and kissed the back of Peggy’s neck. “Think I should let him?”  
  
“Yes.” Peggy breathed tipping her head back onto his shoulder.  
  
Steve curled his hand around her chin and nipped softly at her ear. “Looks like Peggy’s feeling nice Buck. Better make it worth her while.”  
  
“I can do that.” Bucky palmed one of her breasts as he started slowly thrusting again.  
  
Peggy whimpered. Her eyes rolling back in her head. Both of them moving was incredible. Too many things were happening for her to focus on any one. And they all felt amazing.  
  
The room was filled with soft grunting, the sound of wet skin on skin, and sporadic low moans.  
  
The boy’s rhythms overlapped, both of them thrusting in at the same time. She gasped with pleasure at the sensation of incredible fullness. She was getting close. So tantalisingly close. She wasn’t alone.  
  
Steve was teetering on the edge himself. The breath on the back of Peggy’s neck growing more ragged and irregular the closer he got. His pace stayed steady as he moved in and out of her.  
  
Bucky had his eyes closed and was obviously concentrating hard. His hips rocking in a rhythmic counterpoint to Steve.  
  
Peggy convulsed. Muffling a breathless scream in Bucky’s chest. A third orgasm in one night leaving her wrung out and pleasantly exhausted.  
  
The boys came almost simultaneously a few strokes later.  
  
Bucky swore like a sailor as he finished. Crushing Peggy to him as he burred himself as deep in her as her could.  
Steve was more genteel. Moaning Peggy’s name and pressing his face into her shoulder blades. His breathing was still ragged and uneven. Steve rested most of his body weight on them for a long moment. Peggy found the weight comforting. Pressing all the stress out of her along with the air.  
  
Finally, Steve got his breath back and levered himself off them. He pressed up to his knees and gently lifted Peggy off Bucky, cradling her gently against his chest while Bucky rolled off the bed.  
  
“Fucking hell Stevie. You’re not usually a _literal_ pain in my ass.” Bucky said stretching out his limbs.  
  
“Don’t act like you didn’t like it.” Steve laughed and set Peggy down. “And I wouldn’t be, if you were any good at following directions.”  
  
“Play nice boys.” Peggy chided, laying back on the mattress. She preened a little in preparation for what came next. Now Steve would take a few moments to clean her up and reassure both of them that she really was alright. And she rather enjoyed the pampered feeling it gave her. She might not be able to take long hot baths thanks to the fuel rationing, but she had this, which was almost as good. This, plus a hot bath sounded like absolute heaven. It would have to wait until after the war. Once things had calmed down, they could indulge themselves. A month-long honeymoon in a very private, but modernised cottage in lake country would be just the thing.  
  
“Grab me a cloth.” Steve said nodded Bucky in the direction of the dresser with its old-fashioned jug and basin sitting there. A flannel wash cloth was draped over the edge of the basin, already waiting.  
  
Bucky wet the cloth and wrung it out thoroughly before tossing it to Steve.  
  
Steve gently cleaned Peggy off. Wiping her down from stomach to knees. He peppered kisses in the wake of the cloth. Peggy combed her fingers through his hair tenderly when he looked up at her.  
  
He gave himself a quick wipe before offering the cloth to Bucky. Bucky accepted gratefully, trading him for a fluffy towel.  
  
Steve dried, Peggy, himself, and finally Bucky. He tossed the towel into the hamper and scooped Peggy into his arms as he climbed onto the bed.  
  
Steve propped himself with his back in the center of the headboard. Peggy tucked tight against his left side. Her head resting over his heart His arm wrapped around her. His warmth leeching into her skin. Bucky wedged himself in on Steve’s right. The two of them jostling for a comfortable position until Steve hooked and elbow around Bucky’s neck and pulled him in against him.  
  
“Comfortable?” Peggy asked reaching across Steve to fix Bucky’s hair. Steve’s bed wasn’t huge, and normally it felt smaller with Steve in it. His broad shoulders and long limbs tended to make it look like there was barely room for him, encouraging her to snuggle as close as possible, frequently laying fully on top of him. Bucky wasn’t exactly petite himself. Still he fit quite nicely on Steve’s other side. “This is my favourite part.”  
  
“I see the appeal.” Bucky lit a cigarette and took a long drag before offering it to Peggy. Steve might not smoke, but Barnes had caught her bumming one from one of the other girls enough times to know she occasionally indulged. Usually only when tensions were high and the information they needed just wasn’t there. He was frequently the one to light her cigarette those times. Chain smoking his own way through a crisis, while Steve tried to pull a miracle out of thin air, and they tried get him what he needed to find the miracle. This was rather the opposite of a crisis, but it still felt like the right time.  
  
She inhaled deeply and passed it back. Maybe this was something Steve needed too. Not just her. But her and Bucky. She found she didn’t hate that idea as much as she thought she would. They made a wicked team. Why couldn’t they be a wicked team everywhere? She mentally wrote Barnes into her lake country fantasy, and found he fit in rather nicely.  
  
Bucky took back the smoke and made a licentious show of putting it to his lips. Peggy had noted before how attractive his hands were, and now that she knew they were clever too she wasn’t sure she’d ever be able to look at them the same way. Oh, it was going to be torture. He was bound to catch her staring in meetings. Her mind wandered when no one listened to her. Day dreams of Steve taking her on the conference or map table were one of its favourite places to wander to. She suspected Bucky would be joining him in future. And that he would somehow figure that out and use it to torture her. He’d do something that anyone else would think was innocuous, like run the tips of his fingers over his lips or tap the first two against his notes, something just teasing enough to fluster her. Then because he was evil and wonderful at the same time. He would announce that he ‘really wanted to know what Agent Carter thought not the plan.’ or 'Peggy said something good about that the other day, what was it again Pegs?’ and she would have to scramble to get back on topics before anyone realised she was imagining being the filling in a GI sandwich.  
  
He caught her looking now, and smirked knowingly as he passed her the cigarette again. “We should do it again some time.”  
  
Steve’s chuckle made the hair on the back of Peggy’s neck stand up. A feeling not helped the feather light brush of his fingers down her still naked side. “Sure Buck. Next time you can be the one in handcuffs and Peggy can be in charge.”  
  
“Not talking me out of the idea as much as you might think.” Bucky chuckled and took back the cigarette one last time, his fingers brushing teasingly against Peggy’s as he did. He smoked it down to the filter before he stubbed it out on an abandoned saucer sitting on the bedside table.  
  
Steve cuffed him playfully on the side of the head. More ruffling his longer-than-regulation-hair than anything. “Not trying to. I know what gets your motor running, jerk.”  
  
“Whatever punk. As long as you use the lube next time, I’m in.” Bucky shoved him back, grinning just as wide.  
  
Peggy stretched her deliciously sore muscles. Steve knew what got Bucky’s motor running. Now there was an interesting though. He knew what worked for her too. She rather liked the idea of Barnes spread eagle on the bed begging for more. “I do believe Steven just implied that sort of thing would be at my discretion.”  
  
“You’re mean doll.” Bucky reached across Steve to give her a long kiss. “I kind of love it.”

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think lovelies? Is there a next time?


End file.
